


Warm Scarf

by constantlyfatigued



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Deceit's cold. His boyfriends try to help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 48





	Warm Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Janus' name reveal, so he's just Deceit in this.

Deceit’s boyfriends are quite protective of him. Well, that may be an understatement. Patton and Roman claim that they’d both kill and/or die for their scaled boyfriend. While it’s sweet, it’s a bit much, especially right now.

“I will face Mother Nature herself and demand she make the weather warmer for you, my dearest,” Roman claims, being his dramatic self. Deceit glares at him from his space on the couch. He’s in his oversized yellow hoodie and gloves, buried under multiple blankets, yet still shivering.

“You control the temperature in the Mindscape, dipshit,” Deceit hisses. Roman’s hand goes to his chest, making his usual Offended Princey Noises. Even if it doesn’t warm him up, the action does make Deceit laugh.

“Dandelion, please don’t call Roman a…that.” Patton has reappeared from wherever he went, a black garment and mug in his hands. “And Ro, Love, I know you’re only trying to help, but annoying DeeDee isn’t getting him any warmer.”

Roman pouts as Deceit sticks his forked tongue out at the other. Patton walks over to him, handing him the mug. Deceit’s tongue flicks out again, smiling when he smells the hot chocolate. As he takes a sip, Patton slips a beanie on Deceit’s head.

“Better, Darling?” Roman asks, now sitting next to Deceit. He groans, digging his face into Roman’s shoulder.

“I’m still too cold,” Deceit whines, muffled by Roman’s shoulder. Roman wraps an arm around his cold boyfriend, then gives a little gasp.

“Pat!” he exclaims. “Come hold Snakespeare for me and I’ll be right back!” Deceit mutters a half-assed argument, but is silenced when he’s coaxed into Patton’s arms.

He stays there for a couple minutes, shivering into Patton as he sips his cocoa. It’s actually peaceful. Then Roman comes back.

“Got it!” Deceit sighs, letting his eyes crack open. He finds Roman crouched in front of him, hands hiding something behind his back.

“Roman, what are you hiding?” Deceit sighs, a smile betraying him. He can’t help it though, Roman looks adorable when he’s this excited.

“A gift!” he giggles. Roman pulls his arms out in front of him, revealing a scarf. It’s long and actually quite nice. It has stripes of yellow and pastel yellow, nicely matching the rest of his attire. “Can I put it on you?” His voice is back to that romantic softness Deceit always melts at, still holding a hint of excitement. Deceit can’t help but nod.

He pulls away from Patton just enough for Roman to wrap the scarf around him. Deceit can’t help but gasp when it’s on him. It’s so warm, it may as well be a heating pad. He buries his face into the garment, sighing at the warmth.

“Aww,” Patton coos, hugging his boyfriend closer. Deceit practically purrs into him, finally warm. Roman sits on the other side of him, leaning into him and holding one of his gloved hands.

“Thank you, Ro,” Deceit mutters. He feels one of his boyfriends carefully take his cocoa before he drifts into a peaceful, warm sleep, cuddled against his wonderful boyfriends.


End file.
